Pat Rollins
Pat Rollins is a main character and protagonist turned antagonist in Raising Dion. In the Netflix Original, he is portrayed by Jason Ritter. Summary Pat helps Nicole keep Dion’s powers a secret."Netflix Orders Black Superhero Family Drama ‘Raising Dion’ Co-Starring Michael B. Jordan From Charles D. King’s MACRO". Deadline. October 5, 2017. Retrieved August 1, 2019. He is “a comic-book-reading scientist who worked with Mark, his best friend. With Mark gone, Pat makes a big effort to be there for Nicole and Dion, and loves them like family.” He bonds with Dion and considers himself to be the boy's surrogate father."‘Raising Dion’: Jason Ritter To Star In Netflix’s Superhero Family Drama Series". Deadline. June 20, 2018. Retrieved August 4, 2019. In the episode “ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry,” he is revealed to be “The Crooked Man”—the man who creates storms to kill certain people with powers. It is also revealed that his powers are slowly killing him, hence the real reason he is interested in Dion. Biography Pat and Mark first met in eighth grade during the Statewide Robotics Competition,"ISSUE #101: How Do You Raise a Superhero?". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #1 which Mark won. Later, he convinced Pat to join him at BIONA and the two became partners. In 2010, Pat and Mark were sent to Iceland by BIONA to study the Aurora Event. In Iceland, Pat met a girl named Kerry Phillips, and the two got into a relationship. During the Aurora Event, Pat insisted on staying inside the yurt and monitor the equipment he and Mark had set up, while Mark joined the other people outside to get the best view.“ISSUE #105: Days of Mark's Future Past”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #5 At the height of the event, however, Pat lost radio contact with Mark and left the yurt anyway. Outside, he got hit by multiple fragments from the meteorites. As a result, Pat developed lesions that never fully healed and, over time, began to slowly kill him, the same way how the meteorites had caused the land itself to decay.“ISSUE #109: Storm Killer”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #9 In the years after Iceland, Pat and Kerry stayed in touch, but Pat's condition worsened. On June 6, 2014,"ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 while Kerry was visiting him in his apartment, she tried to end her relationship with Pat since she felt it was going nowhere. When Pat tried to stop her from leaving, she revealed to have gained pyrokinetic powers from the Aurora Event, and accidentally set Pat's arm on fire. This, in turn, woke up Pat's own powers, and he transformed into his alter-ego, the Crooked Man, for the first time. He killed and absorbed Kerry. Realizing that absorbing other superpowered people could halt the slow decay of his own body, Pat began to hunt them down all over the world. On August 12, 2017,"ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 2. he went to New Orleans to try and kill Charlotte Tuck, but unbeknown to him Mark was also there. Mark saved Charlotte from Pat, but instead got absorbed by Pat. After Mark's death, Pat became a loyal friend to Nicole and Dion, trying to help them in every way he could while keeping his own powers a secret from them. He even developped feelings for Nicole and hoped that one day he, Nicole and Dion could be a family. Pat discovered Dion had inherited Mark's superpowers when he saw the boy teleport in front of, and then away from, a speeding car. He thus became Nicole's confidant in keeping Dion's powers a secret. At his suggestion, Nicole gave Dion Mark's old watch to help him keep his powers in check."ISSUE #103: Watch Man". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 3. When Pat took Dion to BIONA for a day, Dion spotted lab L5, and the test animals held there and used his powers to get Suzanne Wu’s keycard so he and Pat could enter the lab. In the lab, Pat discovered how deeply involved in the investigation of the Aurora BIONA truly was. Among other things, he found that BIONA was tracking several people that were in Iceland, including a farmer named Walter Mills. Acting on this knowledge, Pat choose Walter as his next victim and absorbed him. Shortly afterwards, Pat was promoted to scientist by Suzanne, and officially given access to L5; something Pat had tried to achieve for a while now but was always denied."ISSUE #106: Super Friends". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 6. Suzanne informed Pat that the Aurora Event was causing Iceland to slowly decay and collapse and that BIONA was trying to prevent this. She also alerted him to the fact that a fox they kept in L5 had mysteriously healed. Pat realized Dion had healed the fox and could potentially heal him, but kept this to himself for now. Pat eventually told Dion about how he healed the fox, and since Pat himself was suffering from migraine Dion immediately tried to heal Pat too. It backfired, and Dion himself got sick, to the point he had to be hospitalized. While Dion was in the hospital, Pat convinced Nicole to give him Marks' research data (which she had found on an SD card hidden in Mark's watch) in the hopes to find something to help Dion. With the data, Pat discovered that Dion, like all people affected by the Aurora Event, needed two times the normal iodine concentration. He gave this news to Kat Neese, and she was thus able to save Dion with an iodine injection."ISSUE #107: Why So Vomity?". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #7 Things took a turn for the worse when Pat began to suspect that Nicole had a relation with Rashad (he first noticed there was an extra plate on the dinner table in Nicole's apartment, and later saw her and Rashad dance at The Lewis Company), and feared that his dream of being with her would never become true. He confronted Nicole about his findings, and they got into an argument that ended with Nicole forbidding him from seeing Dion. When Pat went to Nicole's apartment to see Dion anyway, he found himself confronted by Charlotte (who, unbeknown to him, had been helping Nicole with Dion). Pat transformed into the Crooked Man again and this time managed to kill her. During their fight, Nicole got home and fled the city with Dion. Pat eventually tracked Nicole and Dion down to their cabin at the lake, but Dion escaped him by teleporting to the science fair he was supposed to attend. In the cabin, Nicole and Pat got into another argument, during which Pat confessed to being the Crooked Man and killing Mark. He wrecked the cabin and followed Dion to the science fair, determined to get the boy to heal him now that any chance of him and Nicole getting together was gone. Nicole got to the fair just in time to warn Dion about Pat's true nature. Pat became the Crooked Man again, and fought Dion, but was defeated and presumably killed by Dion and Nicole with an improvised lightning rod. Personality For most of season 1, Pat comes across as “smart, cute, and successful.”. After Dion's father dies, who he loved as a brother, he becomes a surrogate father to Dion. He spends time with him and tries his best to be there for both Dion and his mother, Nicole (who he has feelings for). Pat has the stereotypical sidekick personality: an intelligent, cute nerd with boundary problems. He gets bullied and undermined constantly by those around him, and it is suggested Pat was jealous of Mark. But any jealousy aside, he still loved Mark and felt genuinely bad about accidentally killing him. Pat looking after Dion and Nicole, for a large part, came from this guilt, and him trying to fill the hole he unintentionally left in their lives by killing Mark. However, there is a much darker side to Pat that slowly becomes clear throughout the season. Underneath his goofy exterior, he feels overlooked, like he's not getting his chance, and like people are taking him for granted. He has problems with boundaries, which seem to be both the cause and the origin of his problems in keeping a girlfriend. He "comes on too strong" to those he feels love towards and gets possessive about them, as he did with a previous girlfriend and with Nicole near the end of Season 1. His fear of being rejected leads him to try to control those he cares for by making them do what he believes to be right according to him. These anxiety problems seem to be exacerbated by his powers or by the control over others his powers give him. After being rejected by Nicole, and with his powers killing him, Pat eventually gives in to his desperation for a cure and reveals his true colors; that of a killer who will do what's necessary to survive.Jason Ritter Breaks Down That Stunning 'Raising Dion' Mega-Twist We Didn't See Coming, interview on Thrillist.com, By AARON PRUNER, Published On 10/08/2019 After Nicole unmasks him as the Crooked Man, he drops any attempt to be a supportive father figure to Dion and takes Nicole hostage to force Dion to heal him. Powers & Abilities thumb|right|200px|Pat transforms into the Crooked Man thumb|right|200px|Pat fires lightning thumb|right|200px|Pat knocks over a van Storm Generation: Pat also known as the Crooked Man is able to physically generate meteorological ions from his body to create powerful and destructive storms over large yet localized areas around him. * Storm Mimicry: Pat is able to physically transform into meteorological ions from the storms that he generates. ** Size Augmentation: Pat is able to grow to a massive size around 12-15 foot tall giant when he turns into storm cloud-like being. ** Superhuman Strength: When Pat is in his storm giant form he is strong enough to pick up humans with ease as well as slap large vehicles several feet away. ** Flight: Pat is able to fly and travel through air when he transforms into his storm cloud form. He can cover great distances this way in a relatively short time span. ** Possession: Pat is able to possess others when in his storm cloud form. * Atmokinesis: Pat is able to manipulate the meteorological ions from his own storms he creates to control the weather. * Electrokinesis: Pat is able to generate, project and manipulate electrons to produce electricity and lightning to use them offensively against others. The electrons he produces also contours the outline of his body when in his giant storm cloud form. Ion Absorption: When Pat is in his storm cloud/Crooked Man form is able to drain other superhuman's of there ions and ionic-based powers to increase his own powers to sustain his health and his life. It is unknown if Pat is only able to do this with other superhuman's or if he can do this with normal humans as well. * Ion Spirit Trapping: This appears to be more of a side effect of his absorption powers. Once Pat has absorbed another superhuman of all their ions the superhuman's spirit is attached to Pat and the spirits are only able to manifest when Pat is in his storm cloud form. It is unknown if Pat is aware of this or not. Weaknesses When Pat was transformed during the event he was also hit with bits of radiation and it has been slowly killing him ever since, most likely through radiation poisoning. He is able to hold this process off by absorbing other super-powered people, hence why he hunts them down. He feels an entitlement because of his kindness and constant selfless consideration for others; he believes that all of his feelings should be reciprocated to him which causes all the women he falls in love with to find him overbearing. Pat doesn't have full control over himself when he is in his Crooked Man form. The first time he transformed, he told Kerry that he couldn't stop what was happening. He never intended to kill Mark (Charlotte Tuck was his target, he didn't know Mark would be there too, or even that Mark had powers), but couldn't stop himself once he got hold of Mark.“ISSUE #109: Storm Killer”. Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 9. When Pat is in his Crooked Man form, his eye sight becomes severely limited, to the point that he can only see other superpowered people (which, to him, stand out as glowing figures in an otherwise all dark world). Normal humans become invisible to him. Nicole exploits this weakness in the final fight between Pat and Dion to sneak up on him with an improvised lightning rod, which allows Dion to defeat Pat. Relationships *'Dion Warren': For most of season 1, Dion is very close to Pat and looks up to him as a substitute father. Pat, in turn, helps Dion with his powers, using his wide knowledge of various comic book heroes. Dion's image of Pat is shattered however when he finds out Pat is The Crooked Man, and the one who killed Mark. Dion is eventually forced to fight and kill Pat *'Nicole Warren': Pat is a good friend to Nicole, and always willing to help her out. Deep down, he has feelings for her and hopes she will someday return them. This first became clear when he kissed her after a night of playing pool."ISSUE #106: Super Friends". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #6 She, however, didn't want to go any further than being just friends. Trivia *In "ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry, Charlotte Tuck mentioned that at least 7 people who were at the Aurora Event had gone missing after a freak storm, meaning Pat killed them. The following of his victims are known: **Kerry Phillips, June 6, 2014"ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 **Dr. Morton Lungstad, May 22, 2018. **Jill Noonan"ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #2 **Mark Warren, August 12, 2017 **Walter Mills"ISSUE #104: Welcome to BIONA. Hope You Survive the Experience". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #4 **Charlotte Tuck *The name "Crooked Man" was given to him by Dion in "ISSUE #106: Super Friends". Other characters have referred to Pat's villainous alter ego as Lightning Man, Lightning Guy or The Storm. *It is currently unclear whether "The Crooked Man" is simply another form of Pat or a separate entity possessing Pat. In "ISSUE #109: STORM KILLER", Pat was shown to be unable to control himself when he first transformed into The Crooked Man and killed Perry. Pat also claimed he didn't want to kill Mark but simply "couldn't stop" in New Orleans, suggesting The Storm/Crooked Man may had certain degrees of sentience and self-awareness and actively tried to absorb other powered people. Regardless, Pat likely had at least some control over his alter-ego, as shown in the last two episodes of season 1, that he could transform back and forth between his two forms at will, and was able to use The Storm as a mean of transportation to get himself to the Warren lake cabin and summon the power of electrical current to create a blast that destroyed the cabin. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased